1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to steering mechanisms for land vehicles. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved steering mechanism for excavators and similar vehicles which are difficult to steer under certain operating conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Excavators and similar powered vehicles used for excavating the earth are often required to reverse or change directions at relatively high speeds of travel. This becomes a particular problem when such vehicles are provided with rear steerable wheels and front fixed wheels.